


About that Night

by CeliPuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff
Summary: At least being forced to go to a straight bar has its perks, no one looks twice when you walk into the bathroom with another man.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest





	About that Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one night stand... right?

“Goddammit Jo, what am I supposed to do at a straight bar?” Dean pouted.

“I don’t know, maybe hang out with your _kind of_ little sister for her 23rd birthday? It isn’t all about getting laid Dean. Besides, you used to like girls too. What happened?”

Dean laughed, “That was high school, I haven’t been with a chick since I was 19. I could tell you the story that switched me over completely, but I don’t think you want those details so, I’ll just say his name, _Michael_.”

Jo shuddered at the visual just as Charlie and Sam walked in. “Gross. All my friends want to fuck you by the way, so if you _really_ wanted to get laid tonight you could. Just try out a chick for nostalgia.”

“Dean, can you go one weekend without getting laid? You’re an animal.” Sam joked.

Charlie cut in at Dean’s defense, “Hey hey, us gays just have a higher libido than you straights. It’s science. Don’t hate.” They all joined in a laugh and continued to get dressed.

Jo’s other friends arrived a while later, Dean could tell one of them pregamed it. The one named Bela couldn’t take her hands off him. He thought about how easy it could be if he _was_ that desperate but he wasn’t. At the very least, he would get some mental images of straight guys for his spank bank tonight.

“Why are you single Dean?” Jo’s drunk friend, Bela asked. She was a beautiful woman with a sexy British accent, she had long flowing brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. The only thing wrong with her was, she didn’t have a dick.

“I enjoy the single life sweetheart. I could ask _you_ the same thing Bela, you’re attractive enough.” Dean said nonchalantly. Disappointment flickered in her eyes but it was gone in an instant. _Attractive enough_, wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She decided she would try again once Dean had a few drinks in him.

When they got to the bar Jo ordered shots for their crew and they took over the large booth in the left corner.

After an hour or so a man sitting at the bar caught Dean’s eye. Dean could only see his profile but could tell he was hot. He had messy onyx colored sex hair and perfect plump lips. His big hands were wrapped around a beer and Dean caught himself watching the man bring it to his lips.

He was probably straight but Dean had just enough liquor in him to make a move. He stood up and walked over.

**********

This isn’t the first time Castiel had been forced to go to a straight bar. His best friends Gabriel and Hannah are straight. Well, _mostly._ Gabe gets a little _barsexual_ sometimes once he has a few drinks in him and flirts with men. Mostly harmless. He specifically flirts with straight men so he doesn’t have to be called out on his bullshit. One time a man was _actually_ gay and absolutely ready to take Gabe home but he couldn’t do it. He shoved him Cas’ way and disappeared for an hour.

_That_ blowjob actually wasn’t that bad, Cas couldn’t remember if he ever thanked Gabriel for that one.

Finding a one night stand in a straight bar always had a certain appeal for Cas. For _one_, the men are “straight” aka in the closet. So they hardly even exchange names, let alone try to date. He doesn’t have time for dating at this point in his life, or at least that’s what he tells himself. For _two_, Cas loves a challenge.

Finding a quick fuck in a gay bar is far too easy. Especially for someone that looks like Castiel, he could walk in a bar, go straight to the bathroom and get a blowjob from a stranger within a five minute span, every time. Don’t challenge him though, his record is three minutes.

As he’s gotten older, he’s become much more picky. He’s lost count of how many men he’s been with but at 27 years old, he now _craves_ a certain mystery to his hook ups.

Which means they definitely happen less, and he’s fine with that, most of the time. _Not tonight._

Cas had a very long stressful week and he needs to get laid.

Gabriel never hesitates to call him out, “Cassie it’s been weeks since you got some ass. Tonight is the night!” He took another shot.

Cas laughed, “Is it now? Are you offering?” He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

Gabriel laughed, “You know I would, but only if you let me top.”

Cas laughed out loud, “Yeah, right.” He signaled for another beer just as Gabriel went to find Hannah.

When the bartender set his beer down a man walked up and stood next to him. “I’ll have what he’s having.” He looked over at Cas and smiled.

Cas smiled back, completely taken by this handsome, _probably_ straight man. He had the most beautiful green eyes Cas had ever seen, light freckles that stood out against his flushed cheeks and his lips… Cas had no words. He licked his lips at the thought.

Dean was momentarily caught off guard by the man’s angelic blue eyes. No eyes were that blue, it was impossible. Dean felt like he was lost at sea and he never wanted to find land.

“Just get off work?” The man asked, taking in Cas’ suit. He left his jacket and tie in the car but it was still apparent he was dressed up.

“No actually, I just came from a funeral.” Cas laughed at the man’s hesitation. “A joke. Though sometimes work does feel like a funeral.”

Dean laughed, “That was a good one.” He took a drink of his beer. “If you hate it, why do it?”

Cas thought about that for a moment, taking a long sip from his beer, eyes never leaving the man next to him. He turned his body to face him before answering. “Money. I actually wish I could give you a better answer than that. But if I’m being honest, it’s absolutely for the money.” Cas shrugged. “Do you do what _you_ love?” Cas tilted his head in a way that Dean found absolutely adorable.

Dean _had_ to know if the man was straight. “Yup. Every day, and the money isn’t bad either.” Dean tilted his bottle towards Cas who clinked them together with a smile. Dean turned to face Cas as well, leaving a small space between them. When the man didn’t move back, Dean felt more confident to continue his pursuit.

Or he did, until Jo’s friend Meg walked up, squeezing herself into that small space and causing Dean to back up.

“Why haven’t I ever seen you here handsome?” She flirted. Dean decided to watch and see how this played out, he would definitely get his answer now.

Cas laughed at the woman’s confidence. “I take that as you are here often?”

She blushed, wavering slightly before her confidence snapped back. “Well if I knew I might run into someone like you I would come every day.” She moved even closer, setting her hands on Cas’ legs.

He smiled politely and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear, “I’m sorry sweetie, but there isn’t anything down there for you.” Dean pretended he didn’t hear, smiling into his beer. Cas saw the smile as Meg scoffed and walked away.

Both men had their answer. Now it was the game of who would make the first move.

Cas spoke first, “Friend of yours?”

Causing Dean to shake his head. “Oh no. Well, sort of. She is a friend of my friend. I’ve never seen her strike out actually, _that_ was hilarious.”

“Yes well, she shouldn’t bark up the wrong tree.” Dean looked over, locking eyes with Cas. Both men finished their beers, setting them down with a thud. Dean stared into Cas’ cerulean eyes as they blew with lust. Cas watched the beautiful jade in Dean’s eyes shrink as his pupils dilated.

Cas stood up, stepping more into Dean’s space. His height surprised Dean, he didn’t expect to be eye level with those dangerous blue eyes. Cas licked his lips and Dean followed suit. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” Cas walked towards the bathroom, leaving Dean at the bar to catch his breath. Dean couldn’t help but feel excited for _this_ one night stand. Not only was it completely unexpected, Cas was fucking hot.

Dean turned to the booth his friends were in and threw them a salute before following Cas into the bathroom.

Cas was on him the second he walked in, backing him into the door. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.” Cas lied, he knew the man would follow.

“And miss a chance to get bent over in a grungy bar bathroom?” Dean shook his head with a mischievous smile. “Not a chance.”

Cas’ knees nearly gave out at Dean’s admission. This wouldn’t be some quick blowjob in the bathroom, Dean was down to go all the way. Cas was suddenly happy Gabriel shoved that condom in his pocket before they walked in today.

Cas grabbed Dean’s chin, bringing him into a heated kiss. Both men moaning as their hands explored the others body. Dean was suddenly worried someone might come in, “Stall. Now.”

Cas pulled back and tsked, “Is that a command?” Dean’s legs became jelly at Cas’ dominate tone.

Cas pushed him back against the wall and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. “Shhh.” He whispered before pulling Dean’s dick out. He slowly licked up the base, staring into Dean’s eyes. Dean bit his lip, turning Cas on even more, causing Cas to swallow him down ungracefully.

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed gripping onto Cas’ already fucked hair.

Cas pulled off and stood up, kissing Dean again as he backed away. “Stall. Now.” Cas said, Dean instantly complied, happy these stalls were weirdly long, they had plenty of room. When Cas walked in Dean gripped his slacks, unbuckling them as quick as he could before returning the favor. He licked up Cas’ dick, once again surprised at the man’s size. Dean blew him for a few moments before Cas spoke, “Stand up.”

Dean stood, leaning in to kiss Cas again. Their wet cocks slid against the other, causing them both to moan. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lube would you handsome?” Dean asked with a grin.

Cas’ smile grew, “No,” he paused and leaned in, “But I have a tongue.” Cas licked Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver before turning Dean around and bending him over in one swoop.

It only took a second for Dean to feel the wet heat of Cas’ tongue against his hole. “Fuck.” He whispered, he forgot how good this actually felt.

“Shhhh.” Cas whispered, before diving in feverishly. Dean had to bite his fist to hold back his moans. He couldn’t help but feel like everything about this man was a sin, how is he real?

Cas took his time opening Dean up, only having to pause twice when someone came in to use the bathroom. When he finally stood up, Dean was completely debouched, his head hung loosely and his aching cock was leaking.

Cas slid his own pants down a little more and lifted up his shirt. He slowly rubbed his dick between Dean’s cheeks, wishing he could go raw. “If only I could fill you with my come just so I could watch it drip out of your tight ass.” Cas nibbled at the back of Dean’s neck.

“I want that too handsome.” Dean replied honestly, if only.

Cas slipped on the condom, rubbing some of the excess lube around Dean’s hole before sliding in the head. Both men groaned loudly, forgetting they were in a public bathroom. Cas paused, giving Dean a moment to adjust.

“Fuck, if you don’t hurry up I’ll have to bend you over and show you how it’s done.” Dean lied to get Cas to shove himself inside faster, it worked. Cas huffed a laugh before pushing his entire length inside, bottoming out in seconds. “Fuck yes, make me feel it big boy.”

“You’re a mouthy little bottom aren’t you.” Cas said, his voice several octaves deeper. Cas reached a hand around to cover Dean’s mouth as he slid out and slammed back in, shoving Dean forward with a yelp. Dean braced himself excitedly against the stall wall as Cas began his punishing pace.

Cas let go of Dean’s mouth to get a better angle, with a bruising grip on Dean’s hips. Letting go of Dean’s hips for only a moment so he could grab Dean’s hand and place it on his leaking cock. “No moving.” Dean understood completely.

Cas moved Dean’s hips slightly, just enough to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean couldn’t help the moans. With Cas slamming into Dean’s sweet spot hard enough to thrust Dean forward to fuck his own hand, Dean saw stars. “Fuck. Gonna. Come.” The words barely escaped Dean’s lips as he began to paint the stall wall with streaks of white.

Watching Dean let go was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. He lost himself in that moment, coming hard into the man before shuddering to a stop. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, not wanting to pull out yet.

They waited out their come down for a few moments before Cas pulled out, slumping against the wall behind him. Dean turned around, taking in the sight before him. Normally after the sex Dean was ready to walk away without looking back. Not this time. _This_ felt different. Cas had the same feelings, he just fucked the man senseless and still wanted more.

Cas pulled off the condom, noticing how full it was. He couldn’t tie it off without getting come on his hand. Dean pulled out some toilet paper and helped clean Cas off, with Cas watching him intently. Dean cleaned himself off before opening the stall to go wash his hands. Cas followed closely behind.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. “That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Cas smiled back, “Absolutely.”

They stepped closer, both men wanting one more kiss. Before their lips could touch Gabriel walked into the bathroom.

“Geez Cas we thought you left or something…” Gabriel paused before realizing what he was seeing. “You guys totally just banged in here huh? Naughty!” He turned and walked out.

With the moment over, both men said an awkward goodbye before returning to their friends.

As far as one night stands go, this was by _far_ the best that either man had ever had.

*********

Nothing was the same after that night for either of them. No orgasm could compare, no man could come close. Neither man even trying to have another one night stand.

It had been two weeks since that night, both men cursed themselves for not getting any information from the other. Dean heard Cas’ friend call him Cas. What could Cas stand for? Or if it even stood for an actual name. Cas had even less information to go on. Not even a hint of a name.

Cas couldn’t go back to the bar that following weekend due to a prior engagement. He had no idea Dean went back alone, waiting for Cas in the spot they first met. The next week Dean stayed home, not wanting to have another night of disappointment. Cas was there though, waiting.

That Monday, Cas took the day off. He hardly ever had time to visit the local coffee shop anymore and actually missed Donna, the shop owner. He walked in around 10am, she greeted him with a warm hug and a free pastry.

“What’s on your mind there Cas, I can see the wheels turning.” Donna joined him at his table.

Cas smiled at her and decided to open up about the mysterious green eyed man. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Donna jumped up.

“Look what the cat dragged in! Get over here.” She walked over to hug a tall man. But not just any man, _him_.

Cas’ eyes widened in shock as he locked eyes with Dean. Dean’s jaw dropped open for a split second before he caught himself and strolled over to Cas’ table, helping himself to the seat across from him. Donna caught the hint and disappeared behind the counter without another word. Her smile said enough though.

“Well, hello there, handsome.” Cas smiled.

“Hello yourself, _handsome_.” Dean retorted, licking his lips and leaning forward to continue. “So uh, about that night… I never did catch your name.”

A smile crept across Castiel’s face at the memory. “That night.” He paused to lick his lips before continuing, “My name is Castiel, and you are?”

Dean’s cock twitched in his pants at the sight of Castiel’s magic tongue. They sat there staring, electricity coursing between them. There’s no denying their chemistry and at this point neither of them want to. “I’m Dean. You free tonight, Cas?”

“I am.” Castiel smiled wickedly, leaning into Dean’s space “I’m free right now too.”

Dean was a little late to work that day.


End file.
